reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Algie Davison
Algie Davison is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Algie Davison is a fisherman who has a son named Nate. He and his son live around Catfish Jacksons. Davison became a gambling addict and alcoholic, though his drunkenness ultimately led him to become abusive, which caused his wife to leave the family. In 1899, Algie became financially unstable and took a loan from Leopold Strauss, who he subsequently owed money too. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 If player decides to rob Algie Davison instead of doing the mission for Leopold Strauss, Davison is immediately seen arguing with his son. Nate complains about not having food for days while Algie tells his son to get a job. Nate claims that Algie will either gamble or waste the money; Algie then slaps Nate, who tells him that is the reason why his mother left. Nate then notices the player and alerts his father. After Algie has been neutralised by Arthur, Nate will beg Arthur not to kill him and says that the money is in the chimney. Money Lending and Other Sins V Algie Davison is seen sitting against a log and drinking near the lake. When Arthur arrives at his home, Davison is annoyed that Arthur is here to collect his payment for his loan. Davison tells him that he has the money and offers to give him a drink. When inside the house he orders his son, Nate to pour them a drink and looks under the sink for the money. Davison then pull out a box which supposedly has the money, and his son says that he has the drinks ready. Regardless of whether Arthur takes the box from him or accepts the drink, Algie attacks Arthur, initiating a fight. The fight ends with Algie's defeat, either by being knocked unconscious, hogtied, or even killed. Afterwards, Arthur goes to ask Nate where the money is and Nate will pay the player for his father's debt. Character Personality Algie is drunken man, as he often lays around his property and doesn't try to move past it, despite his son's protests. He will subject his son beatings when he tries to change him. Despite this treatment, he loves his son Nate as he will break down crying if the player kills Nate because he is the only relative he has. When the player comes back later, Algie will be sitting and drinking in his chair, breaking down over how he could have prevented his son's fate, lamenting "I couldn't keep your momma, and I couldn't protect you" and "I should be the one dead, not you". If Nate is killed he will become vengeful to the player over the death of his child and attempt to kill them should they return. Appearance Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Money Lending and Other Sins V" Trivia * The player can kill him, tie him up or knock him out. Knocking him out or killing him will cause his son to plead for his father to answer that he is alive. whilst hiding in his room. * Even if Arthur doesn't kill Algie, he'll still be dead by 1907, with Nate ironically becoming a drunkard like his father. Navigation de:Algie Davison Category:Characters in Redemption 2